


Milk of Human Kind

by TooWeirdForMain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Traits, Cattle, Cock Cages, Cow!Sam Winchester, Cows, Dairy farm, Dildos, Except it isn't his cock, M/M, Milk, Milking, Milking Machine, Mooing, Nipple Piercings, Not sure this counts as sounding but that's the closest tag, Rape, Sounding, Udder Play, Very Weird Anatomy, Weird Biology, udder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooWeirdForMain/pseuds/TooWeirdForMain
Summary: "Will you let yourself be milked, like a proper cow? Or am I going to need to involve the authorities?"
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	Milk of Human Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves a lot of milk and dubious anatomy. It also involves an explicit rape scene. Avoid this fucked up thing if it will fuck you up.

The machines at Castiel's dairy hummed softly to themselves as Sam walked in, trying not to make eye contact with any of the other cows as he took his place.

Near one of the entrance was one of the dairy cows, his ear tag shiny and silver. He was naked and asleep, his udder and teats hooked up to the milking machine. The white foamy liquid was pulled out and up into the clear tubes in rhythmic spurts as he slept.

Sam passed by and took his place at one of the free machines. He removed his first few items of clothing - the faded blue t-shirt, the too-big jeans and belt to hold them up, off-white cotton briefs - easily, and stowed them in the cupboard.

The other items needed a key to take off, so Sam had to wait until Castiel had hooked up another cow. He caught sight of the woman Castiel was working on, maybe a few years older than Sam. Castiel secured her pierced nipples to a milking machine and the woman didn't seem to notice. She was reading what looked like a fashion magazine. It was for cows, and the cow woman on the cover was dressed in a fancy blue dress that gaped wide at the front to grant access to her teats.

The woman reading the magazine had a similar dress, her teats spilling out and fixed to her machine. She was otherwise fully clothed. Sam couldn't help being jealous of her, she looked so calm and collected while Sam was fidgety and naked.

When Castiel was done with her it was Sam's turn, and Castiel clicked his tongue.

"You weren't in this week," Castiel said, "or the week before." He already had his key out and was unlocking the chain that secured the flat metal discs to Sam's nipples through his piercings. 

"I had exams," Sam told him, gasping as the discs were pulled away.

"I've said you should be milked dry at least twice a day, Sam. And yet in the past two months you've missed four weeks entirely and never shown up more than once in 24 hours. Half the time you don't even complete the milking cycle."

As he said this, Castiel reached between Sam's legs, where Sam's udder rubbed painfully against its cage. Sam sucked a breath in through his teeth. 

"Let's assess the damage, shall we?" Castiel said, unlocking the cage and sliding it away.

Sam closed his eyes. He hated the sight of his udder, which was always red and painful and caked with sour milk. It made him glad that one of the conditions for the dairy was that he wear his cage so nobody else could milk him.

"Sam," Castiel's voice was stern, "How am I supposed to work with you on a treatment plan if you can't even acknowledge the problem?"

Sam opened his eyes and looked down. His udder was stiff and sore and ached in the cool air of the milking room. Instead of its usual redness, the skin looked bruised, almost purple.

This time there was no milk leaking from his udder, and it looked like he hadn't spilled even a drop since he'd last been milked, like it was so swollen no milk could get out. Sam swallowed. He'd really messed up this time.

"If you'd come in a few days ago I could have fixed this easily," Castiel said, sounding exhausted. "Now it will take more than a week. You'll need to be signed out of your classes."

Sam opened his mouth to complain but shut it again at the look on Castiel's face.

"There are other cows from Stanford here," Castiel told him, "working hard on their degrees. But you are the only one to have missed a single milking session since the start of term. All of the others make it in here at least twice a day."

Sam had never understood how all the other cows could manage this simple thing but he couldn’t. He didn't say anything.

After a moment, Castiel sighed. 

"If you don't stay here for the week and complete at least two cycles every day I am referring you to the mental health team," Castiel said.

"No!"

"No you won't complete the cycles, or no I can't refer you. Because I absolutely can, and if you keep this up I will."

"I..." Sam wished he knew what to say.

"Will you let yourself be milked, like a proper cow? Or am I going to need to involve the authorities?"

"You can," Sam managed to croak out. "You can milk me. I'll do it."

"Good choice."

Castiel helped Sam lower himself onto the dildo mounted on the milking platform. It took a while, since Sam's hole had tightened. It hurt, too. With more than a year at the dairy and his production at normal levels, Sam's hole should have opened up easily. But of course it didn't, because Sam couldn't look after himself. He felt so stupid.

When Sam had first arrived at Stanford he'd never been to a milking parlour. His milk production had been very low, a combination of the stress of moving so much and fear over his family. It had taken a long while to stretch him for the dildo, and Castiel had been forced to add lubricant before it would finally go in.

That was never a good sign, since once lube got into the supply all the milk had to be thrown out. Sam was glad he'd at least stopped needing it in his hole now. 

Next Sam's teats were attached. They didn't make as much milk as his udder, not like a cow woman, but they made some.

Castiel left Sam for a moment, gasping, his hole feeling hot and swollen around the dildo while his teats were sucked.

When Castiel came back he had a thin hollow rod in his hand. Sam couldn't see what Castiel did with it until the milking attachment came closer. The rod was screwed into the centre, so it would slide inside his udder when the milking attachment was put on.

"This will get past the swelling in your udder and help your milk flow," Castiel explained. "It's uncomfortable but it won't damage your production."

"It'll hurt?"

"I can't give you anything, since it would require a prescription. I can make you a clinic appointment if you need it?"

Sam pictured himself at the clinic, showing someone else his udder. Knowing they'd just say more things about Sam needing to get milked properly. It wasn't worth it.

"I can handle it," Sam said. Not sure he believed himself, but knowing it was the right answer.

"All right," Castiel seemed okay to take Sam's word for it this time.

Castiel fixed the milking attachment to his udder and slid it over the raw skin. His udder felt so strange, squeezed from the outside and stretched from the inside. The machine was clear plastic, and through it Sam could see the rod working him open.

The rod sliding inside him reminded Sam of when he'd first had his nipples pierced. The feeling of his body being stretched open to make space for the rod made him dizzy.

As soon as the rod made it past the swelling Sam's body tried to expel the old milk it had been storing up, causing it to leak out of the attachment and all over Castiel's hands.

Sam flushed red and wanted to apologise but then the machine was switched on and began to suck at his udder. Sam threw his head back, almost sobbing. It hurt so bad but it was such a relief, too, and the two feelings were all bundled together in his head. 

When Sam was secured in place and surrendering to the feeling like that, to what his body needed, he never wanted it to stop. He didn't know how it was that he felt so right getting milked and so wrong doing everything else. 

Sam remembered the dairy cow he'd seen at the entrance, probably still sleeping through his milking like it was nothing while Sam writhed and whined.

When he was younger, Sam had believed all cows grew up to be dairy cows. Then he'd found out that smart cows were supposed to try harder, to want more. And he had tried, he'd been really good at it, but it only made him more miserable. His udder hurt all the time now, but getting milked hurt too and it reminded him of what he really wanted. What he'd never quite been able to let go.

Normally, when he felt like that, he had to stop the cycle early and come back. He couldn't this time though. They'd call in the mental health team, who would want him to sit in a room with a stranger and talk about his stupid feelings about his stupid udder.

So he had to let it keep going, sucking at him, drawing all his gross old milk out until his new milk started to flow. And that felt so good he started working himself against the dildo, rubbing it over his insides and letting his mouth make noise.

He tried not to listen to the sounds he was making. He knew he wasn't supposed to be so loud, but Castiel was stroking his hair, his shoulders, letting him know it was okay.

"That's right Sam," he was saying, "moo like a good cow, that's it."

Sam opened his mouth, and it forced its way out of him, a crooning mooing sound. It was so loud and embarrassing but his throat worked open and he heard himself make it again. And again, unable to stop. 

It kept going until he was wrung dry, not even a drop of milk left.

Castiel switched off the machine with Sam's udder still inside. He helped ease the dildo out of Sam's hole but instead of unhooking everything he sat down on the bench behind Sam, stroking over Sam's back and then lower, almost to his ass.

There was a moment of stillness before Castiel's hands moved away and Sam heard the unmistakable sound of a fly being undone. Then Castiel was lifting Sam up, gripping his ass tight in both hands, and sliding his cock into Sam's hole.

Sam grunted, the blunt head felt different going in than the smooth plastic dildo. Sam tried to clench down and keep it out but Castiel was firm and pushed hard and in the end Sam felt it settle in him.

Sam opened his mouth, thinking he would call for help, and heard himself make a long, bellowing moo. He had to put his hand in his mouth to stop it.

The cow woman he'd seen when he first arrived was gone and it was late, just Sam and Castiel and the full-time dairy cows, who didn't react to what was happening at all.

Castiel began to move, sliding painfully in and out. Sam squirmed and tried to pull away but Castiel held him still, gripping him hard enough to bruise. 

A hard thrust and Sam made a desperate attempt to escape, twisting and trying to get his feet under him. Castiel held him still with one hand, leaning over Sam's shoulder. With a gurgle, the machine began to suck at his dry udder again and Sam froze in place.

"Good cow," Castiel said, "you just keep nice and still."

Sam's udder twitched as the machine tried to milk him, the rod inside of it was moving as Castiel moved, thrusting in and out.

Sam's hole was hot and swollen and Castiel was fucking it open. Castiel's loud, panting breaths seemed to be everywhere and his skin was wet with sweat that was everywhere too, sticking the two of them together.

"Why don't you make noise for me?" Castiel said, "I know you want to."

Sam shook his head, keeping his fingers in his mouth. He could hear this awful slick, slapping sound as Castiel used him.

It went on for a long time, Castiel pulling out sometimes to cool off and then pushing back in. Castiel rubbed his hands over Sam's chest and arms and thighs, like Sam belonged to him. Like Sam was his cow - not just there for milking but there for Castiel to use, to fuck.

Then Castiel got a grip on Sam's hand and pulled it out of his mouth.

"Come on sweetheart, let me hear it."

Castiel sped up and the whole frame of the milking bench and the machine shook; the rod slid quickly in and out of Sam's udder while the machine kept sucking it. 

Sam gritted his teeth but it couldn't last. Castiel thrust hard, the rod slid in so deep Sam cried out, and then his mouth was open and he was mooing, gasping, making helpless animal noises 

All at once, Castiel was almost still, cumming in Sam's stretched-out asshole and just barely moving as he filled Sam up.

The next thing Sam registered was Castiel pulling out but holding still against Sam's body. He kept moving his hips, causing the rod in his udder to keep sliding in and out.

"I want to hear you do it on purpose," Castiel said, as he cleaned Sam up. "If you don't, the machine stays on all night."

Sam made a confused noise.

"Moo," Castiel said, "open your mouth and moo."

"Moo," Sam almost whispered it, his voice sore.

Castiel stuck two fingers deep in Sam's hole and they slid in easily now that Sam was wet with cum.

"Do it properly, let the other cows hear you."

Sam didn't want to. But he wanted the machine off more than anything else. 

"Moo!" He managed to say it, and then Castiel rocked his hips and thrust his fingers and the rod moved and Sam opened his mouth. This time it was a choice, but it came from that same instinct as before.

Sam threw back his head and bellowed on purpose, a lowing crooning mooing noise that shivered through him.

"My good cow," Castiel was saying, rubbing his fingers almost soothingly over Sam's hole, "such a good cow for me."


End file.
